With the development of smart terminals, mobile terminals, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are widespread. Users can use mobile terminals both indoors and outdoors. A terminal may adjust the brightness of its screen according to light intensity, to facilitate the users to see content displayed on the screen more clearly, for example, by increasing the brightness of the touch screen outdoors during daytime or reducing the brightness of the touch screen outdoors during nighttime. However, as the area of a touch screen is gradually increased, the power consumption of the touch screen is also gradually increased. How to reduce the power consumption of the touch screen is a problem to be solved at present.